


The Time Piece

by FreeFallingInTen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFallingInTen/pseuds/FreeFallingInTen
Summary: 題材：怪獸與牠們的產地配對：家長組(真部長/奇獸專家)，雖然紐特的存在感有點薄弱 :(另外，Time Piece 指的是 Time-Turner，介紹部分請看 http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Time-Turner腦洞/OOC 屬於我，角色屬於原作者 :)





	The Time Piece

真正的波西瓦葛雷夫復職時，據說引起翻天風暴。

 

葛林戴華德掀起腥風血雨，將正氣師首席折磨得不成人形，據說那人氣若游絲，全身無一處沒有黑魔法的痕跡，俊朗的臉腫脹扭曲，幾乎認不出是誰，治療師們使出渾身解數，加上全美頂尖的魔藥師通力合作，才還給葛雷夫家傳人完整的臉。

然而骨子裡的黑暗刻痕，始終無法全然抹去。

那天，紐特依約來到美國，將著作親手交給同樣復職的蒂娜。女巫嘆著氣告訴他，美國巫師界仍不平靜，加上又有魔獸走私事件，希望他幫點忙再走。

龐大的警示鐘上，警報等級似乎比先前好那麼一些。

紐特低下頭，發現葛雷夫站在階梯上方，正在給正氣師下指示。記憶中那張側臉冷徹嚴峻，讓他想到葛林戴華德冒充其身分的時候。

「金坦小姐。」葛雷夫微微頷首。「……你好，斯卡曼德先生。」

蒂娜挺直了腰桿，換上執行公務的表情。「斯卡曼德先生是來協助調查怪獸走私的事，葛雷夫先生。」

「我知道。」葛雷夫緩緩步下階梯。「議長夫人告訴我，她批准了斯卡曼德先生協助這次調查的提議。」

上方飛來一隻海東青，雪白身影優雅地破空而過，鷹喙投下一封書信，葛雷夫頭也不抬伸手接下，直接往蒂娜投去，女巫慌忙接下之餘，黑衣男人說道：「線人有消息了，看完立刻去與她會合。」

蒂娜抽口氣，接著點個頭迅速離去，留下兀自欣賞隼鷹遠飆的紐特。

不一會，魔國會安全部長站在他眼前，語氣不鹹不淡、不抱情緒。

「這邊請，斯卡曼德先生。」

紐特還沒回話時，葛雷夫已旋踵而去。

 

\---

 

葛雷夫的辦公室一如他的人，乾淨、純粹，帶著孤絕與寒氣。沒有多餘飾物，三面牆上的玻璃櫃擺滿儀器，有的帶著黑暗的波動，有的古老到紐特叫不出名字，這與忒修斯擺了滿櫃子收藏的情形類似。此時紐特注意到某樣東西，跟忒修斯房裡的相同。他走到玻璃前湊近細看，腦中搜尋它的名字。

「斯卡曼德先生？」

紐特嚇了一跳，葛雷夫進辦公室的動作像貓，無聲無息，連門作聲都沒有。

「抱歉，我只是看看。」

葛雷夫順著他視線看去。「那是時光器。你對它有印象？」

「時光器？」紐特有些懵了，他憶起忒修斯收藏中有這樣物品，但也數年沒見過他使用。

「那是令兄的，他戰時遺落在營區，後來由我收著。」

「所以您在……」

葛雷夫回到座位，輕揮手招來一大本檔案攤在桌上。

「對，你猜得沒錯。」濃眉微微聚攏。「忒修斯與我在索姆河那兒時就見過面。」

「怎麼會？那時美國並未出現在戰場上。」

「魔國會當時尚未決議，但已經暗中派少數正氣師與魔法部接觸。」葛雷夫取出一份文件推至紐特面前。  
「德軍當時的兇殘，相信你明白。」

紐特彆扭地扯出一個微笑。

「拔營時他留下那個時光器，大概是以為損壞程度過大無法修復，但那並非事實。」

「所以你把它修好留下來。」

「對，這等強大的器具總不能任人取走。」葛雷夫舉手招來茶具，瞬間房內飄散溫暖的紅茶、咖啡與糖香味。「這惱人的東西，可花了我不少時間。」

紐特垂眸不語。從此人口中聽到兄長的名字，尤其是此人還是忒修斯的戰友，這點讓紐特頗為訝異。歐戰時紐特投入西線的馴龍隊，與兄長的正氣師營區距離遙遠，每天只能從同僚間聽到忒修斯的消息，像是斯卡曼德家長子才幹非凡，對魔法道具的知識過人，咒語精準度令人刮目相看等等。然而忒修斯戰時見過什麼人、有什麼經歷，紐特並非全然清楚。

紐特還有一事不解。時光器這樣強大的魔法道具，忒修斯竟決定丟棄，背後可能的風險他難道不知？更令人詫異的，是葛雷夫竟能將它找回來，甚至不惜麻煩修好並保存至今。

紐特第一次對兄長與這陌生的美國巫師，產生了奇特的好奇心。

這廂葛雷夫沒多關心紐特的沉思，開始敘述走私案需協助的細節。  
大抵上，走私案的調查與偵辦已告一段落，此刻需要奇獸飼育師幫助的部分，只是幫助魔國會將幾種珍稀物種護送到原生地，或是先行檢疫後再轉交魔國會奇獸司，送到魔獸專屬的馴育場。

紐特心裡甚感寬慰。雖然美國魔法界對怪獸認識普遍仍屬有限，但有賴紐特書籍的出版與推廣，加上英美的私下交流，現在魔國會也成立了專責機構，有效減輕了大眾對怪獸的恐慌。據蒂娜表示，這背後的推手，也包括復職的葛雷夫部長。

紐特今天來到魔國會前，還對這位部長抱持些許懷疑。現在他知道此事後，反而不知該用什麼心情來面對這個外冷心不冷的人。

「到目前為止有什麼問題嗎，斯卡曼德先生？」褐色的雙眼同時投來詢問。

「……所以，等到我把這隻山怪送回英國以後，還必須回來一趟？」

葛雷夫的聲音有些沉，幾乎是刻意壓低的。「恐怕是的，畢竟魔國會必須完成事件紀錄，包括你的簽名。」

「這就麻煩了。」紐特苦笑。「我最近救了隻一週大的巨蛛，牠不能脫離我的視線，所以我必須隨身帶著牠走。」

葛雷夫臉色豹變。「八眼巨蛛？」

「對的，牠的眼睛被走私販弄瞎，只能待在我騰出的空間裡。直到半歲大之前野放，只會害牠被同類或蛇怪殺死。魔法部好不容易讓我負責照料牠，所以能不能──」

「你必須回來，斯卡曼德先生。」對方揉揉太陽穴。「奇獸司機密文件不能離開美國本土，而且帶出魔國會也有違規定。」

紐特正面迎向對方冷峻視線。「我不能不帶著那孩子。」

「即使你之前協助魔國會有功──」葛雷夫臉色一沉。「文件還是得回來處理。」

紐特別開視線，嘴巴開了又闔，沉思好一會兒才低聲回應。「牠就躺在我口袋的小盒子裡，葛雷夫先生。」

「什麼？」

奇獸家喝了口茶，假裝看不見對方瞬間凝滯的表情。「這樣正巧違反貴國的規矩，不過議長夫人同意我來援助，這表示您無法依 3A 條例處罰我。」

紐特視線掃過面前文件，確定自己所說的確如紙上所記載。

「所以您大可立即將我驅逐出境，讓奇獸司來處理護送。」

「斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫眉峰緊皺。

「很抱歉，」紐特一反先前的溫和。「但那隻巨蛛不能離開我。」

斯卡曼德家么子看似溫馴，表面上與世無爭，但他與怪獸結緣好些年，又為了研究跑遍大江南北，也實非任人欺凌的等閒之輩，畢竟，每隻隱身在丘土間的獾，都有著利可斷鐵的尖牙。

過去在軍中，因為有個戰功彪炳的兄長，不免有人把紐特與他的兄長拿來比較，對紐特評價也多為負面，礙於他馴服巨龍的能耐，那些人很少公開表達意見，然而蔑視的目光從不曾少過。

如果軍旅中人的鄙視是刀，他早被刀刀凌遲到體無完膚。  
他看在眼裡，心繫在那群巨龍身上。  
怪獸比人單純得多，紐特寧願不顧眾人悠悠之口，也要堅持他生命中的絕對。

每隻怪獸都是珍寶，他希望多一點人知道。

灰綠眼睛無懼地對視冰晶般的褐眼，前者雖不十分銳利，卻散發堅定光彩。 直到半分鐘過去了，黑衣男人才放棄般喟嘆，他的指節敲擊桌面，羽毛筆與一份表格立刻乖乖飛來。

「我可以讓巨蛛跟著你。」安全部長把表格推向紐特。「但你必須給我牠不會脫逃的保證，之前的事不能再發生。」

紐特縮縮頸子，知道對方指的是先前怪獸脫逃的事端。一週大且瞎眼的巨蛛等於無行為能力，只要些許手段即可安撫，然而，識時務者為俊傑，紐特決定暫時聽從對方的話。

他默讀表格上的字句，扁著嘴問道：「上面說，只要牠脫逃，安全部可以立刻逮捕我並捕捉怪獸。」

「考量到八眼巨蛛的危險等級，這處罰算輕了。」

「危險？」雀斑青年小聲抗議。「牠是眼盲的巴掌大幼蛛，處死牠只需一個火球咒！」

「我相信你會保護牠，不讓此事發生。對吧，斯卡曼德先生？」

紐特啞口無言。

羽毛筆懸浮到他的眼前，紐特板著臉接過，在幾個欄位打勾，於立約人欄位空白處迅速簽名，將表格推回給葛雷夫。

「謝謝你，斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫點頭示意。「奇獸司在三樓右手邊，走到底左轉會看到貓頭鷹大廳，奇獸司長龐波夫人會在那兒等你。」

說完，葛雷夫將表格擺正開始檢查。

此時宛如鬼使神差地，紐特的視線投向玻璃櫃裡的時光器。「我可以再看一眼那個時光器嗎？」

葛雷夫頭也不抬。「請便。」

奇獸飼育家摸摸蓬亂的短髮，走到櫃前注視那個時光器。他記得忒修斯有個一模一樣的物品，而且從來不許紐特任意觸碰。他知道這樣強大的道具，只有忒修斯那樣的高階巫師或正氣師會攜帶，但在美國，時光旅行的限制非常嚴苛，甚至連持有這種物品都有困難，因此，會在魔國會看到這樣物品，紐特感到頗不可思議。

紐特思緒忽然間一轉，手開始摩娑孔雀藍的衣袖。

「葛林戴華德……」他刻意不往葛雷夫的方向看。「他為何沒有取走這樣東西？」

回應他的是片刻的靜謐，他聽到對方深吸一口氣，接著又沒了動靜。

紐特等不到回音，轉頭看向辦公桌，他發現安全部長看著自己，羽毛筆尖停在紙上，留下斗大墨跡。

「我不知道他這段時間到底在我辦公室做了些什麼。正氣師團隊把辦公室從頭到尾搜了個遍，發現確實有些道具失竊，但這時光器掉在櫃子底部的夾縫，也許是他搬動其他物品時掉落的。總之重案調查組的結論是，因為它卡在夾縫裡，所以並沒有被發現。」

紐特再度看著那個時光器，泛著金光的圓環現在看來格外醒目。這小小的道具，似乎以自己獨特的方式，躲過了當代最奸險巫師的利爪。

「感謝帕拉瑟。」紐特小聲地說著。

「消失的物品有哪些，我心裡有數。」葛雷夫清清嗓子。「都不是會造成重大傷害的東西。」

桌上的文件自動摺疊後飛起，落在大疊書件上，紐特還來不及問話，葛雷夫便又抽出幾份報告開始自顧自地看著，那專注辦公的模樣，彷彿紐特只是個角落的裝飾物似的。安全部長日理萬機，每天要經手數百份大小報告與簽呈，忙碌時幾乎以辦公室為家。這點是紐特回到美國不久後得知的，他在玻璃櫃前闔上眼，想到忒修斯過去就常忙到睡在辦公室，母親生前曾諷刺道，她都快忘了自己有兩個兒子。

說也奇怪，離家好些年，紐特經常刻意不提與自己差距甚大的兄長。然而今天在這辦公室，他聯想到忒修斯的次數，卻異常頻繁。

「如果你不介意，斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫又簽署完一份文件後抬頭道：「我還有些事要處理，你可以直接去奇獸司無妨。」

「呃，我把茶喝完就去。」紐特端起茶杯笑了笑。

葛雷夫聞言嘴角微幅上揚，便隨他去了。紐特覺得欣慰，難得在美國能喝到 Whittard 的早餐茶，雖然護送怪獸要緊，但一盞茶的時間不會毀了他的計畫，更可享受這片刻的寧靜。

目光落在那報告書堆疊成的紙山，紐特想著稍後與奇獸司可能的談話，想著蒂娜看到他著作時的表情，想著大廳裡飛來的海東青，最終思緒還是回到初訪紐約的境遇。

 

『這國家的法，保護的究竟是誰？』

『你們真以為關得住我嗎？』

 

黑魔王的咒詛言猶在耳，坍塌地下隧道中的眾人沒有勝利喜悅，更多的反而是凝滯的狂氣，葛林戴華德字句裡夾雜著深深的算計，即使最後他沒能收服魁登斯，對魔國會造成動搖，卻也是不爭的事實。

紐特當日離境後，群龍無首的安全部開始尋找失蹤的部長，他們原以為會找到半具屍首什麼的，說不定連骨灰都沒有，然而天可憐見，葛雷夫家的傳人命硬，在剩下最後一口氣時被尋獲。接下來各種事端，糾葛成無邊無際的混亂，紐特所知的情報都是片段，畢竟蒂娜是魔國會所屬的正氣師，國安大事方面不可能對他透露太多，後續像是葛雷夫遭受折磨、面臨的調查等，自然是外人靠九分猜測與一分傳聞，添油加醋的產物。

趁熱喝下最後一口紅茶，紐特視線游移，找地方擱下茶杯。

「那、我失陪了，謝謝你的紅茶，葛雷夫先──」

然而話還沒說完他就打住了。

葛雷夫的羽毛筆啪一聲掉在桌上，他的表情像是忍受著某種巨大痛楚，左手緊抓桌緣，原先執筆的右手劇烈顫抖，指尖滲出涓滴血珠，落在紙上渲染出朵朵紅花。

「葛雷夫先生！怎麼──」

葛雷夫沒回答他，紐特想上前，卻被對方舉手阻止，他眼看葛雷夫的手浮出黑棕色如龜殼花般的紋路，又迅速消失，就這樣反覆多次，最後安全部長似乎回復了力氣，他想也不想便以完好的手緊抓滴血指尖，重覆搓揉幾次直到血跡消失，才拿過魔杖開始復原染血的文件。

「剛剛發生的事，我希望你當作沒看見過，斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫壓抑著微顫的聲調，面色蒼白。「魔國會的安全部長受詛咒所苦，連份文件都簽不好，這並不是巫師界樂見之事。」

「所以他不只對你使用了酷刑咒。」紐特揮動魔杖，一杯冒煙的紅茶從茶几邊兒飄到葛雷夫面前。

「的確，但這跟你沒有關係，斯卡曼德先生。」

接下來，葛雷夫找了個藉口，將紐特以近乎驅趕的方式逐出部長辦公室。  
雖然他並沒有忘記為那杯熱茶向紐特道謝。

至於被下逐客令的奇獸飼育家，則站在辦公室大門外，思索方才發生的事。  
門掩上的前一瞬，他看著葛雷夫的側臉。稍顯凌亂的短髮，貌似冷漠的俊顏，還有隨呼吸起伏的肩頭。

最終，紐特只得帶著五味雜陳的心情，拖著腳步往奇獸司的方向去。

\---

奇獸司的龐波夫人是個有著東方血統的和善女巫，她搖晃著矮胖的身軀走在紐特身邊，向他說明有哪些需要護送的怪獸，詢問該注意的事項。在溝通過程中，紐特看到一批文件，雖然都有安全部長葛雷夫的簽名，但簽名的方式卻有些許的差異。龐波夫人表示，以往魔國會安全部經手的所有文件，都是由葛雷夫簽上全名，再遞交給議長做最後確認，如今葛雷夫的簽名簡略到只有 P. Graves，而 Percival 一字，從他重返魔國會後便不曾再出現於文件中。

龐波夫人面帶憂傷地說：「那些議會的反對派從來不想讓葛雷夫部長回來，知道他簽名習慣變了，竟然都可以借題發揮，說他改變簽名的原因，搞不好是連自己的本名都忘了。」

紐特輕聲回答：「真奇妙的想法。」

「正氣師家族怎麼可能忘記自己的名字，更不可能把名字看成詛咒！那些反對派只會空口說瞎話……」

詛咒與名字。

這兩個詞像點與點連成一條線，打樁似地入了紐特的耳。

青年憶起在葛雷夫辦公室發生的種種，接下來幾分鐘，龐波夫人的絮叨他沒聽進半個字。

 

*********

 

「忒修斯 (Theseus)。」

是夜，紐特坐在蒂娜家的壁爐前，盯著爐火裡與他有幾分神似的面孔。

女巫們決定留給斯卡曼德家兄弟檔一些隱私，早早就離開了客廳，現下只剩一盞鵝黃檯燈照亮室內，空間算不上寬敞卻充滿女性特有的柔軟與溫暖，雖然這樣想可能對蒂娜與奎妮有些失禮，但這個家總讓紐特想起老家，還有母親最愛的手工織物。

「看來紐約的通信網也跟英國差不多，只可惜呼嚕粉的效力沒那樣持久。」忒修斯一派輕鬆。「事情怎麼樣了？」

「都談妥了，明天下午我就跟著奇獸司的人搭船回英國。」紐特喝了一口熱茶，拉緊披在身上的孔雀藍大衣。

「啊，那表示這次你能回老家待久一點？」忒修斯的語氣似乎帶著點期待。

「不知道，送回山怪後我得立刻回美國，有些文件得到魔國會簽完才算完成。」紐特咬咬嘴唇，往火爐裡添了些柴，火焰因他的舉動搖晃，讓忒修斯的臉瞬間有些模糊不清。「別擔心，葛雷夫先生同意我帶著巨蛛回來，不會為難我。」

忒修斯摸摸下巴。「如果你不想回來，我可以替你跑一趟，有英國魔法部成員代簽，相信魔國會不會太刁難。」

「你這是濫用職權，忒修斯斯卡曼德。」紐特滿臉莫名奇妙地看著兄長。「未經報備使用美國通信網還不夠嗎？」

「政府官員來到美國辦公，當然有權使用美國的通訊設施。」忒修斯一本正經地說：「倒是你，偏要到快離境了才告訴我，是打算置我的存在於何地？」

紐特無言啜飲熱茶，無視忒修斯接下來近兩分鐘的嘮叨。

兄長語氣聽來像責怪，但慧黠的笑卻不是那麼回事，說到底，忒修斯的公事也與魔國會脫不了干係，紐特到魔國會做什麼，如果真需要查，忒修斯也可輕易查出，犯不著私下使用通信網，並忍受呼嚕粉造成的頭暈目眩，與紐特在壁爐裡講話。

原因其實紐特非常明白。忒修斯只是有些話想跟紐特當面說罷了，而且他為此不惜動用官員的權力。

從小到大忒修斯便是如此。只要是忒修斯想要的，他會拼了命地爭取，紐特也是如此，只是行事作風不像忒修斯那樣劇烈而已。

「我只是覺得沒必要，忒修斯。」紐特垂下眼不看對方。「反正那個家現在是座空屋，回不回去已無區別。」

壁爐的火劈啪作響，良久，火中的臉才出聲。  
「紐特，那是你的家，你當然要回去，我發誓我今年一定也會回老家的。」

紐特小心翼翼地放下茶杯，敲敲杯緣讓茶壺重新添茶，灰綠的眼睛瞇成縫。  
「你快要變成史上最不守信用的人了，忒修斯。」

葛林戴華德的事把魔法部攪得一塌糊塗，正氣師總部所有人員正焚膏繼晷，為掃蕩英國各地的黑魔王信徒而奔走，身為正氣師的忒修斯從去年起，便長期住在魔法部裡面，即使紐特之前在魔法部裡，也不常見到自己的兄長。他不想去猜忒修斯這次赴美的主因，但絕不是他口頭上所說的那樣輕鬆。

「戰爭英雄也快要變成言而無信的狗熊了。」

忒修斯想也不想就脫口而出，紐特聽了表情卻顯得難看。

「長話短說，忒修斯，呼嚕粉的效力一過我就要去休息。」

忒修斯注意到弟弟神色丕變，默默回了聲「抱歉」。

斯卡曼德家長子成為戰爭英雄的事跡，巫師報均做了詳實報導，從母親收藏的剪報中，紐特看到了滿臉血汙、瘸著一條腿的兄長，還有兄長身邊死去的鐵腹龍，從龍翼上的大片傷跡，他知道那是自己親手治好後，重新投入戰場的那頭。

看到那份剪報後，他們兩兄弟好段時間不曾對談，忒修斯得知那份剪報的事後，與母親關著門不知促膝長談多久，那無辜的剪報隔天便化為灰燼。

直到紐特的第一本書出刊，他與忒修斯才慢慢回復對話，但戰爭英雄四字，不論過了多久都是個禁忌。

每每想到細節，紐特眼前便像出現一大片無邊無際的黑暗，那堆疊在怪獸與男女巫師屍體上的榮耀，換作他，他寧願不要。

「你說你見到葛雷夫了？」忒修斯問。

「對。」

「……他說了些什麼？」

「除了護送怪獸之外嗎？」紐特擱下喝空的茶杯，低聲道：「他說他跟你在索姆河戰時就見過面，你拔營時還掉了東西。」

忒修斯的表情變了變。「掉了東西？」

「時光器，他修好了，收在辦公室。」紐特把手伸向火堆，搓搓僵硬指節的同時，悄悄觀察兄長。「說也奇怪，葛林戴華德冒充他的時候，時光器沒有被拿走。」

「感謝梅林。」忒修斯面色凝重。「要是它落入葛林戴華德之手，結果不堪設想。」

「不堪設想？」紐特厲聲道。「那一開始你就不該將它留下。我以為你是個更謹慎的人，知道棄置這種道具會有什麼樣的後果！」

「我知道那道具有多大的危險，我──」忒修斯欲言又止，這與他平時直言不諱的脾性不同，而這般態度令紐特怒意更上一層。

「葛雷夫先生都知道那東西有多危險，所以看到就馬上拿去了。」

忒修斯似乎在隱忍些什麼，薄唇緊抿，紐特依舊在觀察，想從忒修斯那邊看出些什麼，他甚至想使出讀心術，然而隔著通訊網施展讀心術的效用畢竟不大，況且對方是個強大的正氣師，他對讀心這方面也不算擅長，恐怕也不是可行之道。不久，忒修斯貌似放棄了內心糾葛，漠然地啟口。

「我知道他會發現的。拔營的時間是我刻意告知他，地點也是。」

紐特睜大眼睛瞪著兄長的臉，他沒料到會聽到這種答案。

「時光器中間的沙漏有強大的魔法保護，但拆除後時光器就沒有用處，所以我設法把它取出來，丟下其餘部分。」忒修斯深吸一口氣。

「這怎麼可能……」紐特移近火堆。「等等，你是故意弄壞它的？」

忒修斯的臉孔在火焰裡不發一語，但透過他的無聲，紐特確定自己的猜測是對的。

等到雙方都再也無法忍受室內的沉默，忒修斯道：「那是要給他的，紐特。」

紐特愣道。「你為什麼要這樣做？」

「當時英美兩國的關係非常緊張，美方派人來援助我們，魔法部起了疑心，所以……」忒修斯的字句幾乎是從齒縫迸出來的。「高層要我們監視美方的行徑，尤其是美國最頂尖的正氣師。時光器上有高階追蹤咒，一般咒語偵測不到，葛雷夫這樣高明的巫師，不仔細觀察也不會察覺。」

「 **你設計他** 。」奇獸飼育師將手放在嘴邊。「他們來幫助我們，跟你交好，你卻設計他。」

「你也知道葛雷夫先生曉得時光器的重要，所以他看到後肯定會取回，且放在可就近監看之處。這樣追蹤咒便能知道他的舉動，你就可以回報給魔法部。」

忒修斯的眼光銳利，與紐特相似的藍綠瞳眸暗藏怒火。

「我沒有把他的行蹤逐一報備給魔法部，紐特。」忒修斯低吼。「那個追蹤咒我早已不再查看，不然葛林戴華德的事我早就知道了。直到我發現葛雷夫不對勁，他已經進了紐約巫師醫院，半死不活地躺在醫院裡等著魔國會發落。」

「看來你的追蹤咒並沒有完全發揮作用。」紐特冷淡地說。

「紐特，別批判我。」忒修斯已經沒了先前輕鬆的模樣，他的眼睛瞇成危險的線條，語帶警告。「你不知道魔法部的考量，也不知道我這麼做的用意。」

「我是不知道，反正你也不可能告訴我。」紐特正視對方的眼神，毫不畏懼。「我只知道葛雷夫先生把它放在櫃子裡，順便告訴你另外一件事，那個時光器周圍的其他儀器都沾了灰，只有那個時光器，半點塵埃都沒有。」

忒修斯不吭聲了，兩人的視線在空中交纏許久，後來是忒修斯先別過臉。紐特下意識搓著袖口，才發現孔雀藍的長外套已落在地上，他伸手欲取，發現火光造成的陰影落在手背上，火光如舞動般搖曳，那陰影便跟著晃。

他想到葛雷夫流血的手指，還有葛雷夫要求他不能說出的秘密，忽然有種酸楚從心底深處竄升。

「這麼大費周章為的是什麼，忒修斯？」紐特頹然而坐，發現火炎裡兄長的臉瞬間變得遙遠，就像遠處雲霧繚繞的山，看得見輪廓，然而卻也只看得見輪廓。「確保美國魔國會不會對魔法部不利嗎？」

「也許吧。」忒修斯冷然道：「國與國之間政治角力很複雜，我親愛的弟弟。魔法部做的事不見得光彩，但你要知道，這是必要的事。」

「必要到需要用道具監視自己的朋友嗎？」紐特搖著頭。

「我並不想這麼做，只是職責所在。」

「換作是我，你這一生都別想再跟我說話。」紐特沉聲道。

忒修斯嗤笑一聲，紐特本想發怒，但他看見兄長那瞬間的表情，到嘴邊的話卻都嚥了下去。

「那個時光器的事，我自會處理。」忒修斯再度抬頭，已是早先那平靜帶笑的模樣。「現在已經不比戰時，追蹤咒也沒有繼續存在的必要，我會去找他，把追蹤咒給解除掉，你就當作沒有這回事吧。」

火焰開始劇烈搖晃，柴火旁飄起點點炭灰，暗示呼嚕粉的效力即將退去。

「時間差不多到了，如果沒有其他事，那就等我們回英國再聊。」

「我還有問題。」紐特叫住他。

「什麼事？」

「你當初為什麼要選擇時光器？」薑黃色頭髮的青年老實提問。攜帶時光器上戰場違反多少規定不說，時光器如此貴重，如果不是有特殊意圖，紐特實在想不到忒修斯為何拿這東西當賭注。

「我選擇時光器是覺得這是最保險的誘餌。」忒修斯苦笑。「另一方面是原以為他會把時光器帶在身上。」

「什麼？」

火焰搖晃閃滅，忒修斯的聲音開始減弱，紐特必須靠得很近才聽得清楚。

「那個時光器上有強力的保護咒，跟追蹤咒重疊在一起，使得追蹤咒更難以察覺。」忒修斯的輪廓慢慢消失在火焰裡。「他很固執，但卻是個好人，這是我欠他的。」

最後的話聲消散在空氣中，爐火又恢復原本的樣子。

紐特望著已無人聲的炭火，久久無法自己。

 

*********

 

隔日下午的流程，其實都很制式，魔國會妥當地照紐特的指示與提議，用三倍昏厥魔藥灌進山怪喜愛的吃食，用濃縮肉湯掩蓋氣味，引誘山怪吃下並順利放倒牠，再將牠五花大綁關進籠子裡，隨後奇獸司領命調製大量的藥，每兩小時給山怪聞入煮熱魔藥的蒸氣，以免牠半途清醒。

這來來往往的麻煩，美其名是為確保牠平安抵達英國棲地，但紐特明白，這絕大部分是為了保護他們這些護送員，要知道，一隻盛怒山怪的危險性堪比蛇妖，這點英國奇獸部門可清楚得很。

紐特算不清自己到底簽過多少文件、穿過幾道門，被黑布遮著雙眼跑過、走過多少路後，才終於停下腳步。

黑布揭開後，紐特發覺他到了紐約港口。正確說來，是看起來與紐約港口很像的地方，因為海港只停了艘船，在場的除了幾名正氣師，就是奇獸司的護送小隊、龐波夫人與他幾人。空氣中除去鹹味，餘波盪漾的魔法氣息，更像刀刃般刺人口鼻，紐特下意識摸摸鼻頭，試圖揮去不適的感覺，身為巫師，加上過去身邊層出不窮的爭鬥，以他的經驗，這種氣息只代表一事，就是這一帶不久前才發生過大規模的戰鬥，而且與黑魔法有關。

龐波夫人正與奇獸司眾人處理送山怪上船之事，紐特正想問他們要將籠子置於何處，背後卻傳來人聲。

「斯卡曼德先生。」

紐特驚訝回頭，那像貓般靜悄悄出現在安全部長辦公室的黑髮男人，現在又同樣來到在他身邊。即使是從遠處現影也會有空氣擾動的聲響，但葛雷夫就是能做到無聲無息。

「葛雷夫先生。」發話者眨著眼，盤算著如何應對，葛雷夫已經繞過他走到前頭。

「我聽說奇獸司帶上了足夠的魔藥，所以你也確定過了？」

「是的，詳細的成份我比對過，藥效與分量都足夠，那孩子會一路睡到英國。」

紐特再度抹抹鼻子，覺得那股刺鼻魔法氣息猶在，而且隨著葛雷夫接近，那股惡味更顯強勁，他現在連眼睛都明顯不適。

葛雷夫聽到「那孩子」一詞，濃眉明顯揚起，然而紐特的舉動引起他的疑竇：「你感冒嗎，斯卡曼德先生？」

「什麼？沒有，我沒感冒。」眼眶微熱，然而那與情緒無關，純粹是被刺激到，就像切洋蔥後眼睛刺痛一樣，但他無法當著對方的面施法趕去不適，於是輕輕迴避安全部長疑惑眼神，靜待燒灼感離去。

葛雷夫朝他瞅了好一會，鬱結眉心才得以舒展開，但臉上疑慮甫退，換上的情緒卻複雜更多。剛強果斷的正氣師，此刻像是欲言又止，也像是不知所措。紐特用餘光觀察，看到葛雷夫以手掩口，似是在嘆息。

「葛雷夫先生？」

「對不起。」

這突來的道歉讓紐特丈二金剛摸不著頭腦，他想問，但對方搶先一步。

「今天早上這兒發生過事端。」葛雷夫轉開視線。「你會不舒服，應該是這個緣故。」

「我沒什麼，只是──」紐特垂下頭。「我沒什麼事。」

葛雷夫見狀不便多說什麼，便走遠找龐波夫人問話。

那股刺激的感覺漸緩，但紐特現在可尷尬極了，他紅著臉，暗自為自己過度明顯的反應感到懊惱。

安全部長話說得保守，但「事端」恐怕並不是可一語帶過的小事。照蒂娜的說法，正氣師團隊會在大規模破壞後進行調查，完成偵查後會將遭波及處回復原狀，將黑魔法帶來的影響盡數抹除，以免造成巫師與莫魔社會非必要之恐慌，這種做法惹來部分人士批評，認為此舉彰顯了魔國會粉飾太平的心態，然而多數人以為，負責讓社會正常運作是魔國會的職責，不這樣做，百姓便無法立足。身為異鄉人的紐特沒打算批評，然而從早上至今市內仍有黑魔法痕跡，若不是正氣師怠忽職守，就是那場「事端」留下的黑暗刻痕，大到正氣師仍無法盡除的結果。

見葛雷夫沒空搭理他，紐特趕緊背過臉，施法將刺激感除去。

等到魔國會將山怪送上船，紐特準備登船前，有名女性正氣師上前喊住他。

「部長有點話想跟您說，這邊請。」

離碼頭有段距離處，幾個貨櫃圍繞下的陰影處，葛雷夫與幾名正氣師正說著話。同樣穿著黑色大衣，但葛雷夫的身影就是特別突出，紐特疑惑地跟著女正氣師走，葛雷夫遣走身邊眾人，留下他自己與紐特面對面。

紐特看著女正氣師走回船邊，龐波夫人在登船處張望，似乎不知道紐特被叫來。此時，葛雷夫從馬甲口袋取出一只絨布袋。

「請你把這個還給令兄。」

紐特接過，伸手進布袋掏摸，取出的物品讓他心頭震動。  
是那枚時光器，然而這次只剩下金色外框與環鏈，中間的沙漏部分被燒熔成一個大洞。  
「令兄是個十分細心，而且很強大的巫師。」葛雷夫沒頭沒腦地丟出這句，紐特吃驚地抬頭，與黑髮男人四目相對時，那深褐色眼珠透出的冰涼感，令紐特嚥了口氣。

「今日我因細故將它帶在身上，遇到一群難纏的傢伙，其中有名女巫的黑魔法擊中我，我卻毫髮無傷。」

紐特的呼吸凍結了。

「那不是索命咒，但幾乎是同等強力的毀滅性咒語，這東西卻擋住了。」

葛雷夫輕撫他手裡燒熔捲曲的金屬部分，有意無意地盯著他，那對自帶魔力的眼睛異常明亮。紐特內心警鐘大響，他有種回到魔國會死囚室那時候的錯覺，眼前同樣的面孔，多了層當時沒有的壓迫與銳利感。紐特腦裡有許多想法，而他一個也不想讓對方知道，他想著要使出多年沒用的鎖心咒，但不確定萬一葛雷夫真想讀他的心，他又能撐得了多久。

幸好葛雷夫雖然觀察著紐特，紐特卻不覺得有那種破心術入侵時、太陽穴會異常疼痛的感覺，所以紐特盡可能克制自己的反應，試圖做出他最擅長的事情：裝傻。

「你是說這時光器上有保護的咒語，而且是忒修斯施展的？」紐特捧著時光器的手僵到發麻，小指不自主抽動幾下，他小心翼翼地開口，想著自己的語氣聽起來應該夠訝異才是。

葛雷夫聞言默默收手，像在思索什麼，但眼睛並未離開紐特的面孔，紐特被盯得不甚自在，他主動低下頭，尷尬地笑了笑並把時光器收回絨布袋。

「時光器上的咒語都已經在那時候被破除，但現場其他魔國會成員看到它，也提出了質疑，所以我無法再保有。」葛雷夫漠然道：「物歸原主，再去做後續處置，應是最好的選擇。」

紐特重新直視黑髮男人，正想說些什麼，卻給對方搶了話頭。

「請代我向他致謝。那麼，約廿天後見了。」

說完葛雷夫便扭頭離去。

葛雷夫從貨櫃陰影處走出的時候，他舉起手往前一揮，後方的正氣師齊刷刷地跟上，黑衣隊列伴隨靴跟踩踏聲音漸行漸遠，直到黑影群使出消影術離開現場，發出的聲響像是小規模的音爆。

紐特緊握著那容納破損時光器的絨布袋，腦袋嗡嗡作響。他不知道葛雷夫說出那句致謝時是何心情，也不清楚這美國首席正氣師是否知曉追蹤咒的存在，他只知道自己莫名地失落，因為他明白兄長在這道具上做了什麼，也知道兄長的意圖，但它換來了葛雷夫的感謝，最終仍將回到兄長身邊。紐特感嘆著，原來這世界上還有這種友情存在。

紐特把絨布袋收好藏在大衣內袋，在龐波夫人陪同下登上船。獨自坐在客室裡，望著窗外風光，紐特摸摸口袋裡容納小巨蛛的盒子，決定先喝杯下午茶，反正他現在有任務在身，可以暫時不用再想這件事。

 

 

===========================================  
#尾聲

直到船隻即將抵達英國那天午後，紐特都覺得這路上順風順雨地非常愉快。

偏偏山怪就意外醒過來了，而且還是趁負責薰藥的奇獸司職員去小解的時候。

幾個驚魂未定的奇獸司職員遇上暴走山怪，那又是一場空前的混亂，為了不讓山怪砸壞船艙害他們沒有船回去美國，又不能施法傷害到牠，眾人躲避牠攻擊時七嘴八舌地討論戰略，途中紐特拿到魔藥瓶那幕落入山怪眼裡，更讓那怪獸怒氣沖沖地一掌往他揮去。

然後沒來得及消影閃避的紐特身上發出光芒，將山怪彈飛到角落撞暈，造成的震動讓船隻劇烈搖晃……

種種的鬧劇簡直把龐波夫人與護送隊給嚇傻了。

紐特想也不想便把發出光芒的源頭取出察看。絨布袋上還留著溫暖，但他伸手進去的時候，卻發現那扭轉時光的器皿化為細末，獨留孤零零的金鍊。

他忽然想到葛雷夫臨別前的一番話，對方說到這時光器上的咒語都已經在那時破除，那麼方才的光芒，便證明了葛雷夫並未說出實話。這護身的強烈咒語，是葛雷夫刻意施加在毀壞的時光器上，給他，或給忒修斯。

紐特抿著嘴，握緊冰涼的金屬鍊。

事後，奇獸飼育師依約將殘存粉末、布袋與金鍊子歸還兄長，但葛雷夫那句感謝，他卻沒說出口。

 

\---  
Fin.


End file.
